Conflicted Heart: Another side of you
by EthanlovesDanny
Summary: Danny and Ethan's relationship gets more complicated and Aidan's threat comes close to reality. Some other past events also comes to surface and Danny finally sees his beloved boyfriend all wolfed out. Part 3


**Day 2**

**Flashback**

"I don't think it's a good idea for us to go with him." Ethan said. "I know he's helped us but Aidan I don't trust this guy Deucalion and what if something happens."

"Nothing is going to happen Ethan." Aidan said. "Whatever happens I got your back, no matter what." Ethan still wasn't sure and Aidan could see it in his eyes. "Do you trust me?"

Ethan nodded. "Yes I trust you."

"We're not going to make it on our own Ethan." Aidan said.

Ethan sighed because he knew his brother was right. "Okay."

"You're my brother and I will always have your back, no matter what." Aidan said.

**End**

Ethan stood by Danny's bedroom window staring out into the street. "So much for always having my back bro." He whispered. He was glad that Danny had a lock on his door because he ended up staying the night with him. Danny had told his mother that he was staying home and Ethan didn't want him to be alone so he decided to stay with him. He glanced over at Danny's sleep form and looked back toward the window just in time to see Scott McCall getting off his bike and making his way to the front door. Making his way downstairs he quickly opened the door before Scott could ring the doorbell. "What are you doing here?"

Scott sighed. "My mom told me everything that happened."

"I don't need your help." Ethan said cutting him off before he could say anything else. "I can take care of myself and I can take care off Danny."

"I'm sure you can." Scott said. "Can I just talk to you for a minute, please?"

Danny turned onto his back and immedently reached out for Ethan but he was met with cold sheets. Getting out of his bed he walked over to the window. Ethan's bike was still parked down the street but Scott's bike was in his driveway. 'What was he doing here?' He thought to himself before putting on sweats and a tank top before making his way downstairs. When he got to the living room he found Scott and Ethan chatting. "What are you doing here Scott?"

Scott looked from Ethan to Danny then stood up. "Um I just wanted to make sure that you were okay."

Danny walked over to them. "Yeah I'm fine, what's going on?"

Ethan sighed and stood up. "Scott's here because he wants to help with our current situation."

Danny looked at Scott. "How can he possible help with this?"

Scott sighed. "Because Ethan isn't the only werewolf here. I'm one too and so is Isaac and Jackson."

"Jackson?" Danny said. "What else are you guys not telling me?"

Ethan looked down. "I had a part in Boyd's death and Erica's too."

"You didn't kill Erica, Kali did." Scott said. "And she killed Boyd too."

"It doesn't matter." Ethan said. "I wasn't perfect back then, in fact I was a killer. I didn't care or trust anyone but my pack, until I met you." He looked from Scott to Danny before turning and walking off.

Danny followed him. "Ethan wait."

Ethan didn't though, he got onto his bike and started driving.

Danny looked back at Scott who simply shrugged.

**...**

Ethan drove around and somehow found himself at Beacon Hills Hospital. Getting off his bike he headed inside. He walked the halls until he found Miss McCall standing by a cart reading something. "Hi." He said stopping next to her.

"Hey." Melissa said. "How are things with you and Danny?"

Ethan shrugged. "Their okay um I told him some more stuff about what I did. I don't know if its just me or what but I think he's afraid of me now. I know he loves me and everything but something is still wrong between us and I don't know what it is."

"Did you ask him if something was bothering him?" Melissa asked. "Come on lets go somewhere we can talk." They walked off and headed to the waiting room.

**...**

Danny was sitting on the couch next to Scott. "Why didn't anyone tell me any of this?"

"No one wanted you to get hurt Danny." Scott said. "I'm sure that's why Jackson's never said anything."

"What about Stiles?" Danny asked.

Scott smiled. "He's all human, Danny don't be upset with Ethan. You have no idea what he gave up just to be with you."

"I'm not upset with him." Danny said. "The whole werewolf thing kind of scares me."

"Ethan isn't going to hurt you." Scott said.

Danny buried his face in his hands. "This is all so crazy."

Scott looked away from Danny and toward the door. "Stay here." He said getting up and going over to the door. He opened the door and stepped outside but he didn't see anything.

Danny walked closer to the door. "Is something wrong?"

"Just stay in the house." Scott said before he was thrown back inside.

Danny moved away from Scott as Aidan walked closer to him. Fangs, claws and eyes were all he saw.

Aidan looked over at Danny and could feel how terrified he was. "Nothing personal Danny."

**...**

Ethan was speeding back to Danny's house because he felt that the human was in trouble. When he got there the door was open and Aidan was standing over Danny who was holding his shoulder. Pushing Aidan away from Danny he stood in front of him. "Stay away from him."

**...**

Aidan smiled and started walking toward them but he stopped and his smile faded when Scott stood next to Ethan. He knew he couldn't take on both of them so he turned and left the house.

Still holding his shoulder, where Aidan's claws dug into his flesh, he looked down at Ethan's hands and saw claws. Ethan slowly turned to him and he was met with fangs and glowing red eyes, he couldn't look away from them. Sure he felt safe with Ethan but now that he's seen this version of him he was scared to death of it.

**Beacon Hills hospital**

"So how do you seem so calm." Danny asked. He was sitting on the hospital bed while Melissa tended to his wound. "It doesn't affect you, hell it doesn't scare you, knowing what Scott is?"

"Of course it scared me at first but Scott is still Scott." Melissa said. "He's still my son and I'm going to love him and be there for him as much as I can. Ethan has a good heart and I know that he loves you. Like the day you ended up in the hospital he wouldn't leave you. No matter how much I told him to go home and sleep he'd say he's not going to leave you. Look Danny I know you're scared and confused about all this but it will get better."

"His brother just tried to kill me." Danny said. "How will I ever be okay when I'm scared to leave the house or be alone."

"You will never be alone Danny." Melissa said. "Ethan will do anything to keep you safe, I know it."

Danny nodded and rubbed his shoulder. "I'm going to be okay, right. I mean this won't turn me into a-"

"No." Melissa said cutting him off. "Only if you're bitten or born one you won't."

"Have you seen Ethan?" Danny asked putting his shirt back on. "I haven't really spoken to him since we left the house. I guess I didn't fully believe the whole werewolf thing until I saw it with my own eyes."

"It's going to be okay Danny." Melissa said. "Now I want you to come back to see me every week and I'll be keeping an eye on you."

"Okay." Danny said. "If you see Ethan can you tell him that it's okay."

"Sure." Melissa left the room.

Danny sat there until Ethan showed up a few minutes later. He was still rubbing his shoulder. "I was beginning to think that you ran away or something."

"I didn't think you wanted to see me." Ethan said looking down.

"I'm sorry about before." Danny said.

Ethan walked over and sat next to Danny. "Are you okay?"

"I've actually been through a lot worse so I'm okay." Danny said removing his hand from his shoulder.

Ethan looked down again. "This is all my fault, I never should have stayed with you but after everything we've been through I couldn't just walk away from you." He said. "What would you have done if you were in my shoes?"

Danny smiled. "Honestly I would have chose to be with you. I'll admit it kind of scared me when I saw you; fangs, claws and red eyes staring back at me. I know under all that you're the same guy I fell in love with and I don't want to lose you. Ethan you're everything to me too and I'm so in love with you."

Ethan took Danny's hand. "Me too and I promise that this will never happen again." He reached over and rubbed Danny's shoulder. "Are you sure that you're okay?"

Danny nodded. "I've been through worse so I'm alright."

Ethan sighed. "Aidan is going to be back and when he does I'm going to finish it once and for all."

"You mean kill him?" Danny said.

Ethan nodded. "Yes I mean kill him."

"I was going to kill him!" Aidan yelled. "Scott was there and I couldn't take on both of them."

"Tomorrow Aidan." Kali said. "If you don't finish this tomorrow I will and when I'm done with them I'll deal with you. Stop chickening in out because you've taken on more in your life then the two of them, get it done." With that she walked off.

Aidan stood there before walking off, pissed.

**A/N Okay in the third and final part Ethan and Aidan will finally have it out. Danny once again might get cought in the middle and I'm not saying who but in the final part one or more chacters might not make it out alive. Thanks for reading this part of my series Conflicted heart. The next part will be up soon, please review.**


End file.
